1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to laminate flooring products. More particularly, the invention relates to laminate flooring panels including an edge profile providing for the application of a grout line replicating traditional tile flooring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous attempts have been made to replicate conventional ceramic tile and grout flooring surfaces with decorative laminate flooring products. However, none of these prior products have been able to fully replicate the look and feel of traditional ceramic tile and grout flooring surfaces.
As such, a need exists for a decorative laminate flooring system which replicates the look and feel of traditional ceramic tile and grout flooring systems. The present invention provides such a flooring system.